As the Pendulum Swings Back
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: Matt is the son of a rich investor and ever since he was young his fraternal twin Mello has been next to him. After their first day in high school Matt's life is thrown into turmoil with enemies and deception as more obstacles. Summary inside
1. The Beginning of the End of the World

**Okay minna! First MattXMello fic (I think... I have to check) Okay so this fic is dedicated to _we've got all our junk_, who is the winner of the Assumptions Question Contest!*round of applause* Okay so on with the fic! **

**Summary: Matt is the son of a rich investor and for as long as he can remember Mello, his fraternal twin, has been by his side in the lonely mansion where he has grown up. His peaceful life ends when he begins to question his sanity when he realizes that what he thought was brotherly adoration for his brother is really love. As he struggles with his feelings, his entire life is thrown into turmoil when an unexpected woman claims that Mello is not truely a son of the Jeevas family. Amongst all this chaos is a girl who is determined to make all the chaos even worse. Will Matt's feelings change for his only friend when Mello begins to remember his bloody past, or will he persevere throughout it all and finally stop surpressing his feelings for Mello? MattXMello AU (**_Rated T for possible future yaoi and some violence_**)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Matt or Mello, the rest of the story I do own.. No other mentions of characters from DN will be mentioned (unless I change my mind and L makes a magical appearance but I will change the Disclaimer if that happens)_

This chappie is entirely in Matt's POV!

* * *

_A boy in a black shirt and baggy black jeans walked into the room. He's a little taller than me. He's pale with blond hair and I can't help but gape. He's beautiful... I stare at him, awe filled, wondering whether or not he is going to stay for a while. Although I can hardly suppress my glee at having someone my own age here, I keep sitting. For a while my nanny Francesca has been teaching me manners; My reason for using them are simple. I want to impress this boy. _

_Francesca stares at me, wondering what my over-developed seven year old mind is thinking of; judging by her sigh, it seemed as though she deemed it something she would find out eventually. I tear my gaze away from the tall dark woman, to find a pair of inquisitive green eyes staring into my own brown ones. _

"_What's your name?" I gulp, not used to any type of closeness; my parents have always traveled a lot. "M-Matt..." I gaze into his eyes,wondering how deep they were; I decided it didn't matter. He pouted and then crossed his arms. "I'm Mello.." Then a smirk that looked more feral than nice appeared on his face. "But that's not my real name. No one will tell me what it is. They say that I have 'induced amnesia' and that I'm better off not knowing.." He uncrosses his arms and then clenches his small fists and somehow I resist the urge to not laugh. I raise an eyebrow and then smile kindly. "How about I help you find out what it is. Everyone gives me what I want, 'cos my daddy told them to.. Most of the time I just keep quiet though... It's lonely here." I can feel my eyes close slightly. It makes me sad to think that no matter what happens, I will always be alone; It's a hard thing for a seven year old to realize that everyone who he thought was his friend was only paid and would really drop out on you if there wasn't anything for them to gain. Even as a child, I couldn't escape the fact that the world was cruel._

_Mello pondered it over, sticking his hands in his pockets thoughtfully. "Un.. I guess you could..." Then all attempts at concealing excitement were dropped. "Do you think that we can find out my name?" I nod and then he holds out his hand to me, which reminds me that I am still sitting. I grab his hand and he helps me down. "Let's try Francesca first..." _

_We toddle over to said nanny and then I tug at her long skirt. _

"_Que paso mi hijo?" I sigh as I realize that my language skills are yet again being tested; I look at her with contempt and decide not to play her game. _

"_I want to know his real name!" Francesca's eyes widen and then she kneels down to envelope me in an unexpected hug. _

"_Mi hijo, I cannot tell you that. But your daddy has instructed me to inform you of what is going to happen." She pulled away one arm and then beckoned Mello into the fold. As soon as we were both in her arms, she smiled a sweet smile, a fake smile. _

"_He is your brother. Your fraternal twin. You know that Señora Casey is not you're real mother right?" I nod as I feel my heart drop; It hurt me to be reminded that my mom had died in childbirth...._

"_Well... he is your twin, but he was kidnapped when he was only a baby.. Your father never gave up searching for him, y por fin lo encontraron!" Matt frowned as he was tested once again; why did he need to know five languages anyways?!_

_He was reminded of Mello's presence when his hand was squeezed rather harshly. He turned to his 'twin' and pondered the blond's expression. It was one that showed discomfort and yet longing..._

_The clock clanged, signaling it was eight, which was the time that Matt was sent to his room to while away the time until nine. _

_Francesca turned to the clock and then smiled another fake smile. "I will take Mello to his room. Goodnight mi hijo.." She got off her knees and then extended her hand to a wide-eyed Mello. "Come Young Master Mello..." Her voice was a sour blend of fake caring and of servitude; I had long since learned that neither emotion existed. _

_Mello gripped my hand tighter and shrunk against my small form; My own eyes widened as I realized that gathering all that I knew about Mello (which admittedly wasn't very much), this action in itself was out of character. Mello came off as strong and not one to cower. His lips trembled and then I __turned to him, hands still connected and hugged him. I looked at Francesca over his shoulder and furrowed my brow. Then all looks of concentration were gone. Still hugging my 'brother' I plastered a frown onto my face, " I want Mello to sleep with me." Francesca looked at me, as though I was a bother and then sighed. "Mi cielo, we went through all the trouble of preparing his room.. Do you want to waste these efforts?" Any other day I would of said 'no' and backed down, but not today. I was going to protect my brother._

"_I don't care. I want him with me!" I pulled out of the hug and then with a wink to my sibling, we were off. I ran down the hall and made a left, heading towards my room. As we neared the cherry oak door I pulled out a brass key from around my neck and held it tightly in the hand that wasn't holding Mello's. I always carried this key, so that if someone were to break in, I would be safe in my room. We reached the door and without pausing I threw open the door. We ran in and with adrenaline still rushing I locked the door. That was the first night of the many we spent together in that room, and my heart seemed to fly as I realized I no longer was alone. I had Mello with me... now and forever. _

* * *

"Matt...Matt..." I hear Mello calling my name softly from next to me. We had fallen asleep late,despite the warnings from the maid who was in charge of us. I feel him shake my unclothed shoulder gently and I let out a low groan. I've always hated mornings, and today was no different. "Matt, if you don't wake up we'll be late for freshmen orientation and then Rose will take your games away, along with my chocolate. Come on!" The shaking becomes more frequent and with a long yawn I get up, leaving the comfort of my warm covers behind. Next to me is Mello, who is already dressed in our uniform his long hair touching his shoulder and green eyes looking at me in fake annoyance. Mello can never stay mad at me. He throws black blazer with a long sleeve white shirt and slacks and looks pointedly at the bathroom.

I groan and get up off the bed, and wince slightly as the last of the warmth leaves me and the cold air buffets my bare upper body. I slog across the room and then look back once more at the now fourteen year old Mello. It's been seven years since I met my brother, and reliving the time we first met (even if it was in a dream; my dreams are always memories)left me with a longing to have that moment in time back.... "Go!" I grumble about how bossy he is and then shut the door to the bathroom and step into the shower, somehow knowing that today will be a really, really long day.

* * *

"... And once again, welcome to Lindbergh Academy!" There were some half hearted claps and then stretching, I get up and turn to my twin who is still sitting in his seat. "Come on Mello," He looks up at me, as though he had been in a stupor. "Hu- Oh yeah, class..." He chuckles lightly and then I frown in concern. "What's wrong twin?" Mello looks at me and then shrugs while placing a piece of dark chocolate in his mouth. "I dunno.. I've been having a lot of headaches lately.. Maybe I might be beginning to remember stuff." He shrugs as I sigh. We had long since given up the seemingly impossible task of finding out what had transpired in the years before Mello came to live with me.

"Maybe we should have you checked out..? It could be serious..."

Mello stiffened and stopped in mid-stride. "Don't tell anyone. If I am beginning to remember and they find out, I'll lose any chance of finding out what happened to make me lose my memory," His voice has an angry edge and I recognize the rarely used tone; he's angry. I know his anger is not directed at me, but nonetheless I can't help but feel slight guilt for even mentioning the idea. I nod and then as though Mello has eyes in the back of his head, he begins to walk again.

We walk in an unusual silence until we reach the classroom of our first class. Mello strides in as I timidly follow; I'm not good with new people, as all I see is a room of people who care more about my dad's money than they do me- of course with the exception of Mello. Mello walks to the back of the class, as I silently follow the unspoken request for me to sit with him. More or less we always know what the other is thinking, except on those rare occasions when we talk to someone who interests us; we don't socialize much...

I follow him and then the world is falling- well, actually I'm the one falling..

I brace myself for the impact of the cold floor when warm arms catch me. I open my eyes and stare into the green orbs belonging to my brother. As he sets me back on my feet, my heart seems to skip a beat. I try to regain the coordination that I had before the fall and only succeed in worsening my head rush. I shake my head and realize that my thoughts are still on those seemingly endless eyes and the face that belongs to them. I smile as I picture my brother's 'serious' face, which only appears when he's mad or I'm in trouble.

I turn to face him, only to realize that there was emptiness where he had previously stood.

I turned around to see him glaring at a girl who was wearing our uniform. She had short spiky hair with a red highlight across her bangs. She's nearly as pale as Mello, which in itself was odd as the boy was so pale he could've passed for an albino if it hadn't been for his green eyes. Even seated she looked as though she was tall and graceful. However my thoughts stayed on any of these things. Instead they focused on the small scar that was under her right eye, marring the otherwise perfect skin of her cheek.

"That was some move right now. What do you think you're doing, trying to hurt my brother?"

"Che, he's the one who should watch where he's going! I was only _stretching_," Her voice was mesmerizing yet at the same time repulsive; It was smooth as silk, yet rough as alligator skin.

Mello stepped forward and then grabbed the front of her shirt.

"I'm warning you now, if you ever touch my brother again, I will make sure that you regret it," Mello let go of the girl's shirt and then after sending one last glare at her he grabbed my hand,tugging me along to the back of the room.

As soon as we had been seated, he looked at me and then frowned. "Are you okay? Did that little wench hurt you?" I stared at him, recognizing the tone of his voice. He only got it when he was so mad that he couldn't move.

"No." I look him in the eyes communicating with him, conveying more than I could with just words alone.

At that moment the teacher walked in and began calling role. The first girl to respond was the one who had tripped me and now the demon had a name. Haylee Guise.

Mello and I stretched at the same moment after the bell rang. My earlier premonitions had been right, it had been a long day.

Just as we had been about to leave Mello got called by the teacher , who urged me out of the classroom. With one last glance at my brother I walked out of the room as he nodded at me. I walked down the halls slowly and then reached the entrance to the school. Biding the time until Mello came out of the classroom, I sat down on an ornately carved bench.

Not five minutes after I sat down was I alone. Three tall boys with masks over their eyes walked over to me.

"You Matt?" I looked at the three figures as I sized them up; they looked as though they had spent their entire lives lifting weights..

I nodded somewhat hesitantly and then the tallest one scooped me up, fireman style. That's when everything became confusing. He was running with me in his arms and soon we approached a dark alley. He didn't stop there and although I struggled against him it didn't even seem to slow him down. Finally we arrived at a dark parking garage and I was set down rather roughly onto the asphalt. The other two goons who had somehow kept up with us began to tie me up.

Then out of the darkness came a sickeningly familiar voice.

"Welcome Matt, to your own personal Hell." At that moment I realized what was to come. I struggled against the bonds and as the first of the blows rained down onto me, I realized that more than anything else, I wanted my brother.

* * *

**Woot! Took me half an hour! Poor Matt.. why does he have to suffer?**

**Mello: *sneaks up on author* That's what I would like to know... *cracks knuckles* **

**Me: *sweatdrops and then waves arms frantically* Okay minna REVIEW before Mello beats me up for harming Matt! *runs away***


	2. Coincidences and Crosses

**-bows head in shame- GOMEN! I have not updated this (and my other fics) in like a month! I'm sorry for the wait especially to we've all got our junk... Gomenesai... We'll here it is! **

**Summary: Matt is the son of a rich investor and for as long as he can remember Mello, his fraternal twin, has been by his side in the lonely mansion where he has grown up. His peaceful life ends when he begins to question his sanity when he realizes that what he thought was brotherly adoration for his brother is really love. As he struggles with his feelings, his entire life is thrown into turmoil when an unexpected woman claims that Mello is not truely a son of the Jeevas family. Amongst all this chaos is a girl who is determined to make all the chaos even worse. Will Matt's feelings change for his only friend when Mello begins to remember his bloody past, or will he persevere throughout it all and finally stop surpressing his feelings for Mello? MattXMello AU (**_Rated T for possible future yaoi and some violence_**)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Matt or Mello, the rest of the story I do own.. No other mentions of characters from DN will be mentioned (unless I change my mind and L makes a magical appearance but I will change the Disclaimer if that happens)_

_Dedication: we've all got our junk_

_

* * *

_

"_Mello!" I run over to my brother, who is lying on the hot concrete, hugging his stomach and sporting a black eye._

"_Mello, what happened?" As usual he just shakes his head and leaves me to wonder who is behind these horrendous beatings, but what he doesn't realize is that this time they've been arrogant. They left behind a sign that someone did this to him. A single orange hair is all I need and I'm off to the playground where I know he will be._

_I run across the hot asphalt,sweat running down my brow and making the hair on my forehead stick to my face; I don't care. I turn the corner and then without pausing, I jump the small chain link fence that forbids entry to a shortcut to the playground; I stumble but somehow keep my coordination as I race to catch the perpetrator. _

_Finally I reach the sad excuse for a playground, with its broken benches and grimy fountains. The swings in the corner are ripped from their chains, the slide grimy and its faded plastic unforgivably hot. Everyone knows who has done this, but no one bothers to report it. It really made me sick to see how people were so cowardly in this world. _

_I walk across the concrete, carefully avoiding the litter strewn on the ground; that's when I see _**him**_. Damen Green. He's tall with tanned skin that is usually marred by greasy pimples and a head of dyed orange hair. He wears a dirty off white wife beater and old cut off shorts, his feet clad in dingy looking trainers. On his right arm is a black tattoo of a rose. He looks at me and then realizing the reason why I've come, he grins ferally. "Nanda?Little rich boy come to defend his 'twin'? How sweet is that?" His tone is mocking and I want nothing more than to hit him. "Why have you been beating up my brother?" I try to control my livid tone; I don't want to fight him- not just yet anyways. _

"_That little brat is always cheeking me,and other than that I have my reasons." He scowls at me and I suppress the urge to hit him. I must wait, otherwise my ten year old body will go flying through the decrepit brick wall behind me. I clench my fists and then see him sigh as he realizes that neither his mocking tone nor his refusal to properly answer my questions had me riled up enough; he was losing interest. _

"_Okay, well if you don't mind **tatsujin-sama..**" At this he gave a fake bow and then saluted me mockingly, "I'll be taking my leave." He began to walk away as I bid my time until his guard was down and then he glanced back at me, his eyes mocking me, "And tell Mello that I'll be back next we-" _

_That was it! I ran across the pavement and launched myself straight onto his back, in the process pulling out a small knife that I had taken from Francesca earlier. _

"_What the-! Put that thing down! Kono GAKI!" He tries to swing me off and my grip around his throat tightens; I won't let go, not until I avenge my brother who has endured countless beatings . I place the knife at the base of his throat and then tighten my grip on his neck. _

"_Don't move, or you'll die." Poking him with the knife, I raise his head so that even while I'm on his back he can see me; I blow a stray auburn hair out of my face and then scowl at him. "If you ever touch my brother again I will do something worse than this." To illustrate my point, I removed the knife from his throat and placed it on his cheek, slowly drawing it down the bumpy tan skin. He stifles a groan and I smirk. This is what I was going to resort to if he refused to leave my brother alone; I refuse to look at Mello limping, or bleeding or laying broken on the cement. _

_I tighten my grip further almost choking the idiot teen who has caused my twin so much pain. "Wakatta! Get off of me!" His voice is strained and his cheeks are flushed. I smile sourly and then trail the knife up to right below his eye and then press it into the skin. I draw it across the flesh, creating a medium sized cut; he hisses in pain and I give out a small chuckle. "This is just a reminder, so that every time you look in a mirror, you'll know that if you mess with a single hair on Mello's head I'll be coming after you and there'll be hell to pay. Got it?" With a sneering smile of my own I jumped off of his back, sheathing the knife into the sheath I had found with it. Damen stumbles and I let out a small laugh- which is more out of hysteria than anything else; It had taken a lot of courage (and observing Mello's behaviors) to pull that off- I wasn't usually violent. _

_Damen looks back at me, a dumbfounded look on his face and I can't guess if he's reasoning with himself or is just stupid. Considering it to be the latter, I begin to walk away and with one last grin on my face I look back at him; he's no longer standing where he had been a minute ago. I turn around slowly and with one punch my 95 pound body is on the floor and I feel blow after blow raining down onto me. I try to reach into my pocket, but with one hand he restrains both of my slim wrists. In his other hand is the knife I had used to cut him. He set down the sheath and then brought the knife up to mu own pale unmarred skin, and then slowly mimics the movements I had done just minutes ago. He grins as he reaches the skin beneath my eye and I screw it shut, hoping with all my might that he doesn't cut the skin; I may have acted tough, but my bravery had shut itself away the moment I jumped off his back. _

"_Oy! **Mazui kao**!" Then I hear the clatter of the knife as a blow strikes him on the back. Suddenly he is falling and I am trapped under his lithe form. Somehow for someone who was so skinny, he was heavy... After much pushing and maneuvering I am out from under him and panting as I look into the green eyes I have come to memorize._

"_M-Mello.." Mello merely grins but then upon further inspection of me, he frowns; Mello hates it when I get hurt. _

"_Baka. Why did you go after him? He could have had his gang with him!" I chuckle nervously as Mello continues to skewer me with his eyes. "Gomen... It's just that.. I hate seeing you hurt.." I move closer to him and then envelope him in a hug. _

_I bring my mouth to his ear and in barely more than a whisper I say to him, "You are my important brother and I will not see you hurt." Whether it was the intensity of my words or the fact that he was relieved, he hugged me tighter. Then I could feel his breath in my ear. "That doesn't mean you go running off to catch the wicked villain Matty. Leave it to me; I'm perfectly fine with fighting both our battles." With that he released me and took my sweaty hand into his, and together we walked down the litter strewn path that lead to our house, leaving both the unconscious teen and the ornate knife laying on the ground. Yes, I was glad Mello was better, however I knew one thing from that day on; I would let Mello have his way, because in the end his will was greater than my bravery and determination combined._

_

* * *

_

**As blows rained down onto me, I focused on all the good times Mello and I had shared; Ironically enough as I neared unconsciousness, I reveled in the fact that not once during my beating did I let out a sound. I focused on more memories as the pain all over my body increased and then blissfully, I fell out of consciousness and into the painless world of insubstantial memories.**

* * *

I walked out of the classroom and looked out of my watch. Over an hour of my time is what that blasted teacher wasted, and all she did was blather on about how my achievement test grade was really low. I mean for god's sake, I did take it in summer in my bedroom while playing video games! Of course it's going to be low!

I walk faster, ready to apologize to Matt for taking so long, when I notice that every bench in front of the school is empty. I look out into the sky and realize it is no longer the sky blue I've come to adore, but a fiery orange that signals the end of another day... No I couldn't have taken that long.. It had only been an hour and a half... I whip out my cell phone and my eyes widen as I take in the time; my watch had put it at five o'clock, which meant that it was two hours behind... I press the number one on my simple cell phone (well simple compared to my computer genius of a brother). The phone rings and rings and then I look around, as I hear something... Something that sounds vaguely familiar...

I kneel down towards the spot that the sound is coming from and then I see it; Under an ivory colored bench is Matt's cell phone and the cross that always adorned his neck...

I pick up both items and stuff the phone in my pocket while I look at the piece of jewelry in my hands. It was the only thing that Matt had been given to remember his mother, who died in childbirth.. I clench my fist around the fragile chain and then put it around my neck, the cross hanging loosely by my collarbone. And then I'm running. I don't know where I'm running, but I have a feeling that wherever my gut leads me, is where I'll find Matt.

* * *

I curl up into a ball, trying to ignore the piercing pain in my ribs and arms. They had finally untied me, and then they threw me into a dingy old room that I presumed was the janitor's closet. I had given up long ago on trying to open the door; I was too weak to even stand for long, much less kick down the door.

I make small patterns in the dust on the floor, wallowing in my own misery. I didn't even know why they beat me up like they did... I had never even met them... Then my thoughts returned to the small scar under Haylee's eye; Was it pure coincidence that I had seen a scar that was so similar to the one I had made on Dean all those years ago? I knew I didn't inflict it on her, but it made me wonder; Did Dean do it to her because of me? As I think about the impossibility of it all, I just shake my head. It must have been done to me out of pure unfathomable hatred?

I punch the ground lightly causing pain to shoot through my arm. That was an even more of an impossibility...

I try to sit up and let out a muted shriek. Those idiots must have broken the entire right half of my body!

Then the impossible happens. I hear the door lock click and I would have jumped for joy had I even been able to sit up.

"Matt!" I feel a tear of joy slide down my cheek as Mello bends down to pick me up in his warm arms.

"How did you find me?"

Mello just shakes his head and proceeds to walk out of the dark parking garage. I wince in pain as Mello jostles me as he's climbing the stairs, but don't bother to say anything; I'm just relieved that I'm with him now...

"Well, well. Lookie here boys. Gaydar's brother came to rescue him!" Haylee jumped down lithely from a fire escape and glared at Mello.

"Let me through and I won't kick your skank ass. Right now anyways, " Mello tried to move past her but was pushed back by her gloved hands; He couldn't defend himself because he had me.. Sometimes I felt so useless and this time was no exception.

"Put me down Mello," My voice is eerily calm and it takes all my strength to utter those few words. I am and never will be as brave as my brother, but that doesn't mean I can't try.

Mello didn't listen to me and just hefted me up a little, so that my ear was the closest thing to his mouth.

"Don't worry, leave it to me." He gingerly slung me over his shoulder and then he was off.

He kicked Haylee in the stomach and then we were running down alleys, the shouting coming from Haylee's goons resounding off of the brick walls.

"Hold on Matty. Remember, I'm fine with fighting both our battles." That line that had passed through my mind not too long ago made a sad smile appear on my face.

"Hai,"

That seemed to spur him on and soon we were in front of the mansion that had come to mean home to both of us seven years ago; I sigh in relief as he opens the door and we set off to our room.. Everything will be all right. At least that's what I have to convince myself of, despite that nagging feeling that tomorrow would be worse than today... Sometimes life just sucks.

* * *

**Again gomen! Okay.. so I decided to throw in how Mello acquired his trademark cross :)... which is something that I've always wondered... so yea... Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


	3. Strange Memories and Foreboding

****

Gomen minna! It has been crazy and this is literally the first time I've been able to write.. And though its no excuse my inspiration was sapped by my evil english teacher who told me plain out (when she saw my fanfics anyways) that my writing sucked. So yea I've been working hard these past -counts months- two months to better develop my writing.. I hope its gotten better and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Summary: Matt is the son of a rich investor and for as long as he can remember Mello, his fraternal twin, has been by his side in the lonely mansion where he has grown up. His peaceful life ends when he begins to question his sanity when he realizes that what he thought was brotherly adoration for his brother is really love. As he struggles with his feelings, his entire life is thrown into turmoil when an unexpected woman claims that Mello is not truely a son of the Jeevas family. Amongst all this chaos is a girl who is determined to make all the chaos even worse. Will Matt's feelings change for his only friend when Mello begins to remember his bloody past, or will he persevere throughout it all and finally stop surpressing his feelings for Mello? MattXMello AU (**_Rated T for possible future yaoi and some violence_**)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Matt or Mello, the rest of the story I do own.. No other mentions of characters from DN will be mentioned (unless I change my mind and L makes a magical appearance but I will change the Disclaimer if that happens)_

_Dedication: we've all got our junk_

_

* * *

_

I lay in my bed, waiting for Mello to come home. He had gone out on a date over an hour ago, and I was strangely anxious... It was harmless... At least that was what I was telling myself. The girl who had come to pick him up was tall, with dark flowing black hair and at the ripe age of twelve, both she and Mello were stunning.

_I turned over on my bed, facing downwards into the homely smell of detergent and the faded smell of shampoo. I felt myself tear up as I remembered when Mello told me he had this date... He looked so cold, so.... un-Mello-like that it scared me... Maybe this girl was going to take the only person whom I could say with certainty that I loved? I quaked at the idea. I wasn't ready for Mello to leave me. I wanted to stay by his side forever, and always be at his side...._

_I hear the door slam and sit up on the bed, on my knees leaning forward and hoping that Mello's come home without the nameless bimbo whom I hate without any reason. No. There is a reason, but it sounds selfish, even in my head. Mello is mine and I don't want to share him. Ever. _

_The door to our room opens and Mello comes in looking angrier than I had ever seen him, which was scary. His green eyes were averted from mine, his blonde hair disheveled and wet. I ask him whats wrong, but Mello just shakes his head tiredly and lies next to me. I lie back down and cuddle up to him without thinking about it. Soon Mello's soft snoring envelopes the room and I am peace. It doesn't matter what happened on the date. The only thing that matters is that no one takes Mello from me... Ever. And though I don't understand these feelings myself, I can rest easy because Mello will always come back to me. _

* * *

I sit up in our bed, and look next to me. I stifle a cry of pain as my back muscles stretch over the bruised skin. Neither I nor Mello had gone to school since the accident but the day after we received a call. And who should it be from, but Haylee. Mello answered the phone, as per his habit and almost instantaneously slammed it back down onto its pearly white reciever. He didn't tell me what it was about, nor did I ask; his face told me everything I needed to know.

I rub my sore back and lay back down, but I can't keep still. I sigh and get off the bed, careful not to disturb Mello, who surprisingly is a light sleeper. However when I reached the door my arm was pulled back harshly and it's only then that I notice the chain leading from my wrist to the metal post of the bed. I walk slowly back to the bed, wondering why I am chained to the bed, but then I see Mello's dazed evergreen eyes staring up at me in confusion.

"Matt, it's three in the morning. What are you doing up?" His words slur together and I resist the urge to laugh; I had laughed on occasion, but I didn't want Mello in a bad mood right then at that moment- I wanted answers. "Why am I chained to the bed?" Mello blinked a couple of times and then yawned. I sat back down onto the bed, the cold air from the fan hitting my pale shirtless form.

"Remember that call we got from Haylee?" I nod, glad that he is going to give me an actual reason rather than a sarcastic answer that I usually get.  
"She said I better be careful in the middle of the night or spirits will come to take you. Ever since two days ago when she called, I've cuffed one of your hands to the bedpost when I am sure that you're asleep..." He puts a pale hand on my cheek and stares into my eyes lovingly. "I didn't want you to disappear again. You have no idea how scared I was when I found your cell phone under that bench." Mello sits up and pulls my lithe form against his and buries his face in my auburn hair and I feel my hair dampening; Mello is crying. I pull him closer and run my hand down his back, attempting to soothe him. I had never really seen him cry, because he would always hide, like he was now. Whether his face was buried in a pillow, a towel or my hair it always felt as though each tear had a knife sharp point and was repeatedly stabbing through my very being. I hated when Mello was sad, because all I could do was comfort him. I didn't have a way with words like smooth talking Mello did, and it frustrated me that he was the one who was always taking care of me...

He pulls his face out of my hair and I feel his rose petal lips on my forehead and my eyes widen as my heart seems to skip a beat and I am engulfed in a strange sensation. It's as if fireworks are exploding inside my very being and they are trying to get out to share their brightness with the world. All too soon his lips are off my forehead and with one last tear glazed glance, he lies his head back down onto his pillow and I watch as his flaxen locks blow up and down with his each and every breath.

I lie back down and pull him close to me wishing, and desperately hoping that I'll never have to leave him behind. I blink a couple of times into the darkness and then slowly fall asleep and walk into a world that is my own.... My memories.

* * *

_I run along the pavement in our backyard, listening to Mello's panting breath as he tries to catch up with me. I laugh because he has never been able to catch me; he might be strong, but I've always been faster than he is. I hear him growl out in frustration and I hear his boots slapping the pavement in a more rapid succession and soon enough we are on the grass rolling around with each other. I laugh as he pins me down and declares that he wins. _

_I laugh with him, watching the way that the light hits his pale skin and makes it seem as though his skin is translucent. He smiles and gets off of me, chest rising up and down as he tries to slow down his breathing; I watch his chest in wonder and smile at my ten year old twin. "Mello, how come I'm faster than you?" _

_He shrugs and then a mischievious smile appears on his face. "Though I can catch you if I really try... Just like I did right now." He smiles a crooked smile that's swoon worthy and I laugh. "Yea that's why I always win!" He scowls and then looks up into the sky, hugging his knees to his chest. "I can win if it really comes down to it, but you always look so happy when you win... Besides it's only fair isn't it? I win during the wrestling and stuff, and you win when it comes to video games and running. Though your combo really doesn't make any sensel; Who would have thought that a geek could be fast?"_

_I laugh and so does he. Everything, from the wind playing with his hair to the sun that shines so gently on his skin is so perfect and I feel a strange feeling rise up in my chest... It's not the love that I had experienced up until then.... But something stronger... I scowl a bit and then smil to myself. Though I don't understand it, I know that these feelings are not needed right then, so I tuck them softly into a small drawer in my mind. I know the day will come when I understand them, so until then I will say my farewells... I look at Mello, who turns around and smile a brilliant smile and I am glad that he will always be mine... Now and forever. _

**I know it's short, but I plan on updating more often since Thanksgiving break is coming up and I swear that I will try not to leave FF for that long again.. Believe me it killed me to know that I had somewhat (completely) abandoned my stories... REVIEWS would be appreciated! Again gomen minna.. but I will be here again soon with the next chappie of this story! **

**Ja Ne! **

**-EmoEccentrica-chan**


End file.
